Nathaniel Howe
Nathaniel Howe is a companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background The Howe name was once great, known across Ferelden as honorable stewards of their lands and protectors of their people's freedom. But then Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the teyrn of Highever, assumed a title that did not belong to him, threw his lot in with a regicide, and was slain for his deeds. And yet he was the lucky one. He did not live to see his surname dragged through the mud, his family stripped of titles and lands. It is Rendon's son Nathaniel who has suffered for the sins of his father. He has been left with nothing, a pariah forced to live by wits alone. All he knows is that the father he loved is dead by a Grey Warden's hand and that those murderers have now installed themselves in his childhood home.http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/world/character/nathaniel/ He may cause conflict with a Human Noble Warden, initially. It is odd, however, that Rendon Howe did not mention him when discussing his other son, Thomas, and his daughter Delilah with the Human Noble Warden. This is was likely due to him being in the Free Marches, too far for any sort of interaction. It is easy to improve his influence especially if you are playing the Human Noble Warden, consoling him, telling him that it was not his fault why the name Howe was dishonored and basically any conversation choice that is open-minded will ensure that his influence will increase dramatically, as of the moment the highest increase in influence with would go as high as +17. Involvement *The protagonist in Penny Arcade Comic II for Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening was confirmed to be Nathaniel Howe on March 15, 2010.http://dragonage.bioware.com/awakening/comic/ *A screenshot of a party composed of PC Warden, Nathaniel Howe, Oghren and Anders can be seen at IGN. *Nathaniel is a thief captured in Vigil's Keep and locked away in the Dungeon. You can choose to talk to him and decide his fate. *You can force him to undergo the Joining and become a Grey Warden. If you choose this option he will join your party. *You can let him go and keep his family's items, he will ask to join you when you first leave for Amaranthine. This gets you -3 approval with Anders and -6 with Oghren. *It is also possible to have him hanged for his crimes. If this option is chosen, he is dragged off by a guard. He is never seen again after this point. *If you choose to kill The Architect and have Nathaniel in your party, this get's you 3- approval. }} Quotes See also Nathaniel Howe's Dialogue *"My grandfather was a Grey Warden. Would he even recognize what the order has become? Would he weep at it's dereliction? Or would he draw his blade, point it towards his enemy's heart, and cry, 'Enough.'" *"If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer." *(To warden) "I came here to kill you. If you let me go, you might not catch me next time." Trivia *Nathaniel Howe is also the name of a Protestant Christian minister who is famous for the quote, "The way to be nothing is to do nothing." *Nathaniel is an excellent rogue and wasn't involved in anyway with his father's foolish intentions. Quests *The Howe Family Gifts *Howe Bow *Delilah Howe's Letters *Locksmith's Tools *Whetstone *Golden Vase *Bronze Sextant References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters